Insanity Of Obsession
by StEaLiNgThESuN
Summary: She sat in the dark.Rocking herself to madness.The cold wintery air blowing from the window left open.She was cold but she wasn't complaining.She was the one who opened the window.She was waiting.
1. In the begining

I do not own Dragonball Z, this whole story is written this way, Poetry form. More to come.  
  
  
  
Insanity Of Obsession  
  
  
  
She sat in the dark.  
  
Rocking herself to madness. .  
  
The cold wintery air blowing from the window left open.  
  
She was cold but she wasn't complaining  
  
She was the one who opened the window.  
  
She was waiting.  
  
Waiting for her man to come back  
  
Patient in her wait.  
  
'Soon' she said to herself.  
  
'He will return to me.'  
  
She continued rambling on to herself.  
  
The night was endless.  
  
Her eyes glued open.  
  
Staring at the clock.  
  
The lumination of the digital lights reflecting in her eyes.  
  
The cold air still drifting into her room.  
  
The woman smiled to herself as she thought about him.  
  
'He will return to me'  
  
'He loves me'  
  
'We will be together forever'  
  
She sat on the floor dreaming farfetched fantasies.  
  
About their 'wedding'  
  
About their 'family'  
  
About their 'love'  
  
She laughed out loud thinking of their family trips.  
  
About how their children will be the most precious  
  
About her beautiful wedding  
  
And about their hot nights of passion in the bed she was staring at right then.  
  
'Vegeta' she spoke softly.  
  
'We will be together'  
  
'You will come back'  
  
'You will love me'  
  
'I will make you love me'  
  
'I love you'  
  
Dawn was breaking through the open window and she still sat awake.  
  
Unmoved.  
  
Her head resting on her knees that were tucked up into her chest.   
  
Her eyes red from lack of rest.  
  
She blinked the dryness from her eyes but every time she blinked her eyes grew heavier.  
  
Soon her eyes were just thin slits.  
  
'My love come home'  
  
She fell asleep with those words. 


	2. Babe

This is the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. Thank you to who  
  
ever reviewed.  
  
Insanity Of Obsession.  
  
In the late afternoon she awoke from her peace  
  
The house quiet and still.  
  
She stood up slowly, swaying from side to side.  
  
She made her way down to the kitchen where her mother stood.  
  
The older woman looked at the younger,  
  
shaking her head in pity.  
  
This didn't go unseen by the younger of the two,  
  
she hung her head in shame.  
  
It's been two months since she got up in the morning.  
  
So very long since she had breakfast,  
  
so very long since she welcomed her mother to the kitchen,  
  
so very long since she had a decent night's sleep.  
  
Staying up all night long was becoming a habit.  
  
She had unhealthy sleep levels,  
  
unhealthy nutrient levels.  
  
Work was piling up on her desk.  
  
Special appointments were going missed.  
  
She took her seat at the table.  
  
'Don't bother making me food mother, I don't want to eat'  
  
She looked into her elders eyes.  
  
Anger, Sadness, Love, Pity.  
  
Mixed signals flying through the usually happy eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
'This has got to stop!' broke the awkward hush.  
  
'You are becoming dangerously frail'  
  
The mother gesturing to her daughters limbs.  
  
'Your mind is just as frail, Obsession has taken over you.'  
  
'He is not coming back. And if he was it's not for you'  
  
'He does not love you the way a man should love his woman'  
  
Rage, Anger, Frustration flashed past the young ones eyes.  
  
'Your wrong mother!'  
  
'I'm not obsessed.'  
  
'He HAS to love me. He just HAS too.'  
  
She crumpled to the floor in tears,   
  
Her ever faithful mother rushing to her side.  
  
But the ever stubborn daughter pushing her away.  
  
'We were ment to be together'  
  
'Our souls sewn to one'  
  
'We are going to have a family'  
  
'For his child grows in my womb'  
  
She put a hand to her abdomen.  
  
'He has been growing there since the day Vegeta left'  
  
Elder woman looked to faint on the spot.  
  
Her daughter has been with child for the past two months.  
  
The realness of the situation hit her like a tone of bricks.  
  
The child may be sick from malnutrition.  
  
Her daughter may never get over the man who left her now.  
  
The child would be a constant reminder of her daughter one true love, her obsession.  
  
As if reading her mothers thoughts she looked to her from her place on the floor.  
  
'The child is fine, I have been eating for it's sake.'  
  
'Vegeta and I will raise this child together.'  
  
'He will, for the child's interest.'  
  
Tears now flowing from the mothers eyes.  
  
'Bulma, what if he doesn't come back?'  
  
'What if he can't come back?'  
  
She sat on the floor with her daughter hugging her.  
  
'He has to mom, I can't live without him'  
  
Bulma broke out into tears.  
  
Her mother pulled herself closer, so close Bulma was now sitting on her.  
  
She gently rocked her daughter,  
  
lulled her to sleep with the beating of her heart and the hum of her voice.  
  
'I will help you my dear child, For my sake, your sake and your child's sake.'   
  
  
  
*************  
  
If you have any ideas of how I should go with this story anything you would like to see in it...  
  
don't be shy, tell me. Thanx 


	3. Reminicing

K people, this is the next step in the story. Enjoy.  
  
Insanity Of Obsession  
  
Still asleep on the kitchen floor Bulma woke up.  
  
Her head groggy, pain in her back  
  
Yawning, she stood up.  
  
She looked out the window.  
  
Night fall.  
  
Lights down the street were lighting up.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself remembering.  
  
The few weeks her and Vegeta were together had been very memorable  
  
Nightly walks of deep conversation.  
  
He refused to hold her hand, but even when they weren't touching physically   
  
She felt strongly connected in her mind.  
  
When he spoke of his past life, the details left her in awe.  
  
Tales of killing, hunting, purging......the list went on.  
  
For such a young man he has seen enough to be thousands of years old.  
  
The day before he left was the most amazing.  
  
That day she had seen him cry, not because he was hurt physically   
  
But because the torturous battle fighting inside of him  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The stars were twinkling happiness about Vegeta as he sat on the roof of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma watching him as he sat in silence.  
  
The night breeze blowing her long blue hair around her face in tangles.  
  
'Vegeta?' she said cautiously.  
  
He looked back.  
  
'I knew you were there, I could hear you from a mile away'  
  
Her cheeks flushed a bright red.  
  
She composed herself again and went to sit by his side.  
  
'What are you doing up here?' she questioned.  
  
He looked hesitant to say at first.  
  
But the look in eyes her told him to press on.  
  
'I was looking at the stars'  
  
The words said to quickly to sound romantic.  
  
'They remind me of the past, about my world, about my heritage.'  
  
'They remind me of what was stolen from me, my birth right.'  
  
Bulma sat in silence listening to him go on about his childhood life.  
  
Her heart aching for him.  
  
'Then they were gone' he snapped his fingers. He looked dumbfounded  
  
'Just like that everything I was taking for granted ripped from my hands'  
  
'I turned cold and heartless. Turning like stone'  
  
'Never to be scratched. Never to be touched.'  
  
'Killing anything that stood in my way. Now here you are.'  
  
She remained silent even at the mention of her.  
  
'You stand in my way of achieving my goal and I don't want to kill you.'  
  
"I can't stand to see you suffer at my hand' He looked into his palms,   
  
which have killed countless.  
  
Tears started pouring from his face.  
  
Bulma reached out to brush they away but he whipped out of her hand's way.  
  
'We can't go any further. I don't want to hurt you.'  
  
Bulma being more forceful this time reached out and took his head in her hand.  
  
Yearning in her eyes, lust in his.  
  
'Vegeta if you were to leave me I would let you go. I would because I love you'  
  
'When you have love you would do anything to keep that person happy'  
  
'But you could never hurt me.'  
  
'If your ever going to leave me, love me now at this moment.'  
  
`End flashback~  
  
That night they made love.  
  
That night she conceived.  
  
That night was there last night together.  
  
That morning she woke up in bed the happiest person in the world  
  
Only to find that she was alone.  
  
If she knew he would leave her then next day she would have never said those words.  
  
The memory now bitter in her mind.  
  
'Vegeta I know you will return to me'  
  
****************  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed and sent me ideas, I just might use parts of them but you gave  
  
me ideas for some of the rest of the story. Keep on reveiwing. I want at least 5 reviews before I  
  
bring out the next chapter. 


	4. Dreaming reality

Okay now. The story is going to start picking up some pace. This chapter might confuse you. If  
  
anything confuzzles you tell me and I will try to clear it up in the next two chapters.  
  
  
  
Insanity Of Obsession.   
  
Bulma lay on the couch.  
  
Her tummy slightly swollen but hard to tell.  
  
It has been three months now that she hadn't seen or heard from Vegeta.  
  
Bulma knew she was slowly drifting into madness.  
  
But she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
Sleep was becoming rare for her.  
  
But she had to try.   
  
'For the babe.'  
  
She closed her eyes and she nodded off to sleep.  
  
~Dream~   
  
Vegeta stood tall and proud.  
  
His dark flame hair swaying slightly in the breeze.   
  
Body muscular and rippling.  
  
He smiled. A genuine smile.   
  
Bulma looked at him in awe.  
  
'Bulma' he whispered stoking her face.'It has been a while.'  
  
'Vegeta, you've come back to me. I knew you would'  
  
She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and looked up at him.  
  
He looked down at her. A sad look in his eyes.  
  
'No, Bulma.'  
  
Bulma's face written in hurt.  
  
He pulled her up so she was now standing in front of him.  
  
'This is a dream Bulma, this is not real.'  
  
'I'm not real, Your not real,'  
  
'No this is not true.' she desperately wailed and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor beside her.  
  
'Unfortunately what I revealed to you is real.'  
  
He took her hands in his.  
  
'I wish I was really here with you. I miss you.'  
  
'But your not real. How can you miss me?'  
  
'Is it my mind putting these words into your mouth?'  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
'This is really me speaking Bulma.'  
  
'This body may not be real but these words are.'  
  
Bulma looked at him questionably.  
  
'Sayain's have an ability to speak to their mate through sleep.'  
  
'Are you asleep then.'  
  
'No Bulma, Only one mate has to be asleep to have a connection.'  
  
'The better ones are when we are both asleep. The connection is real.'  
  
Bulma looked at him with love.  
  
'So we can be together through our dreams?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then I will sleep forever until you come back to me.'  
  
Vegeta placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
'The child needs you. You need to wake up for him.  
  
'No.' she wailed and clung to him. 'I want to sleep.'  
  
'I will return soon. But now I must train to become stronger.'  
  
'Come home now.' she cried  
  
'No, I must become what I set out to became.'  
  
'Good-bye my sweet.'  
  
~Dream Ends~   
  
'Nooooooooooooo'  
  
She sat up.  
  
Sweat dripping off her face.  
  
'It was so real.'   
  
***************  
  
Review people I urge you to do so. I want 8 reviews before the next.  
  
I went to Nickleback concert yesterday so I wasn't able to update then. 


	5. Pain of Reflecting

Well, heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I've been busy so I haven't been able to  
  
update. Tell me what you think and If you have any ideas from this point of the story.  
  
I want reveiws so I can count how many people are reading it.  
  
Insanity Of Obsession.   
  
'What was so real?'  
  
Bulma looked over to see her mother standing there with laundry in hand.  
  
'The dream I had.'  
  
'Oh?' her mother said, sat the laundry down and went to sit beside her daughter.  
  
'Well this had Vegeta in it.'  
  
Bulma's mother looked down in defeat, thinking Bulma will never get over this man.  
  
Bulma continued rambling on about the dream.  
  
Each time she said something the look in her mother's eyes grew fearful.  
  
As if each word being said tore into her heart.  
  
Bulma finished.  
  
'Well?' Bulma asked as if urging her mother to comment.  
  
'I think you need help sweetie.'  
  
'I think you are growing delirious.'  
  
Bulma looked down onto her lap.  
  
'Mother I think Vegeta was really contacting me in the dream.'  
  
The elder woman stood up swiftly,  
  
picked up her laundry basket and was about to leave the room.  
  
She stopped.  
  
'Bulma you ask me for my opinion, and I gave it to you.' she continued.  
  
'Tomorrow we are going to see the doctor. Get the baby checked out and you.'  
  
She left the room.  
  
Bulma sat there in silence for a while.  
  
Nothing was coming to her mind.   
  
Not even Vegeta who always tormented her thoughts.   
  
'If my mother doesn't believe me, who will?'  
  
'My mother who has always been there'  
  
'Listened to my every word and believed.'  
  
Tears over whelming her eyes.  
  
The salty raindrops sliding down her cheek and off her chin.  
  
'Damn you Vegeta!'  
  
Bulma stood up in a fury and through an object into the glass patio door.  
  
Shattering into pieces.  
  
She sank to the floor.   
  
'I love you, why?' she sobbed.  
  
Her body shaking all over  
  
'Why must I feel for you?!'  
  
'Why are you not here?!'  
  
'God damn you Vegeta for I love you.'  
  
She picked herself up and drug her heavy body up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
She lent on the counter looking into the mirror.  
  
Her face a dreadfully pasty white her eyes bloodshot and her hair tangled.  
  
'It's all your fault.' she looked into the mirror.  
  
'Not its not, its all your fault.' her reflection smirked back.  
  
'Look at you, your pathetic.'  
  
'You mothers right, he's not coming back for you.'  
  
'No, its not true, he loves me.'  
  
'Keep telling yourself this Bulma, maybe it will come true.'  
  
Bulma looked into the mirror, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
'Really?' her voice cracked   
  
Her reflection bursted into laughing.  
  
'You fool, did you think I was serious!'  
  
Bulma looked down into the sink.  
  
'Bulma, now you listen to me. I know what's best for you.'  
  
The mirror image speaking to her in a taunting hypnotizing voice.  
  
'No, you know nothing.' Bulma screamed back  
  
'Bulma,' her mother called from down the stairs. 'Sweetheart, what's wrong.' Footsteps coming.  
  
'She going to put you away you realize.'  
  
'My mother would never do that.'  
  
'Yes she is, your defective, you're a weak link.'  
  
'No, no'   
  
'Yes, yes you are.'   
  
'Nobody loves you.' the voice echoed repeating over and over again.  
  
'Shut Up!' Bulma picked up the soap dish and threw it at her image, destroying the face.  
  
She fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
'Bulma!' her mother opened the door.  
  
'Bulma!' desperation in her voice.  
  
'Somebody help, Call 9-1-1!'  
  
Tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Don't worry baby, Mommy's here. Mommy's here.'  
  
Her words comforting herself.  
  
**************  
  
If there is anything confuzzleing tell me and I will sort out. 


	6. Shattered Mind

Hey, I would like to thank.   
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo: Thank you for reviewing. I want to thank you for your great idea, I  
  
think Bulma will eventually make it to the Loony Pot, but for now the hospital is where I shall  
  
keep her for now. ^_^.  
  
M.z*D.e.e.: I think I will change the summary. Thank you for reveiwing. After rereading my  
  
summary I reliezed it was sketchy. Thanks   
  
Yara80: Thank you for reveiwing, Now don't laugh about what I'm going to say..What does  
  
mnkl mean?  
  
Pride of a Saiyan: Thank you very much for both of your ideas, I'm using your hospital idea but  
  
she is in there for a different reason.  
  
Heartless: I'm glad you like these kinds of stories. I too also enjoy them.  
  
StrawB-32123: Thank you for reveiwing.  
  
Please keep the reviews up. I love to read them.   
  
Insanity Of Obsession.   
  
A groan escaped Bulma's lips.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Bulma was layed upon a grassy hill side over looking a meadow.  
  
'I haven't been to this place in years, but this place was turned into a parking lot,'   
  
'Hello Bulma.'  
  
Bulma quickly turned around.  
  
'Vegeta!'  
  
She rushed over to him in a large embrace.  
  
'I must be asleep if you're here,'  
  
The embrace loosened as Vegeta drew away.  
  
'Your not asleep Bulma,'  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh My God,'  
  
'I'm dead aren't I?'  
  
Vegeta let out a small chuckle.  
  
'Not that serious but serious enough.'  
  
'Bulma, your in a coma.'  
  
'How, I don't understand,'  
  
'Extreme emotional stress caused your brain to shut down.'  
  
'I fear it's all my fault Bulma, If I didn't leave then you wouldn't be going through this.'  
  
'It's not your fault, you had to leave, the androids are shy two years away,'  
  
'You had to leave to become stronger.'  
  
*What has happened to my baby?*  
  
*Is she going to be alright?*  
  
*Back away Mam' Nurse get this woman out of here.*  
  
*Come on Mam' please, She will be fine*  
  
*My Baby*  
  
'Vegeta what was that?'  
  
'It's the outside world, What's happening around you while your in here.'  
  
'Was that my mother?'  
  
'By the sounds of it, it was she.'  
  
'You should get going now before she gets too worried Bulma.'  
  
'No! I'm staying here, with you were I belong.'  
  
'Now that I can sleep forever I will, and we will share eternity together.'  
  
'Bulma what about our baby? Your going to let him die too along with you.'  
  
'I am not going to die Vegeta, the baby is not going anywhere, it'll be fine for a while.'  
  
'How can you say that? This is about a life we are talking about. Our child.'   
  
'The baby will be fine. The hospital will take care of it.'  
  
'Please, Just for a bit Vegeta let me stay here with you?'  
  
'Only for a bit, you understand?'  
  
Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta's lips.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I know it is short sorry about that. 


	7. Pulling the plug

Last chapter was so short I decided to write another one and post it with the other. Enjoy.   
  
Insanity Of Obsession  
  
Two months had passed and still Bulma stayed within herself.  
  
Her mother constantly at her side.  
  
Doctors forever pumping nutrients into her body to keep her and the baby alive.  
  
Bulma's body had now grown weak.   
  
Her and her baby holding on for its life.  
  
'Vegeta,' Bulma sighed.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I could lay like this in your arms forever,'  
  
'Hmm, Yes forever.'  
  
'Wait a minute, Forever!'  
  
'Bulma how long have you been in your comma?'  
  
She looked down into the grass.  
  
'Two months,'  
  
'Oh no, How could I have let this happen?'  
  
'Let what happen Vegeta?'  
  
Bulma stood up and went to him.  
  
The grassy meadow of green disappeared from under her feet and turned into red rock.  
  
The stones cut into her feet making them bleed.  
  
The sky turn black and the sun red.  
  
The ground shook and cracked.  
  
'Vegeta what is happening!?'  
  
'If you don't wake up now Bulma you can never wake up again!'   
  
'But Vegeta I don't want to leave you,' she cried.  
  
*Mrs. Briefs, you have to make your decision now.*  
  
*Don't cry sweetie.*  
  
*It's okay Mr. Briefs, This is a hard decision you have to make.*  
  
'Vegeta what are they talking about?'  
  
*Do you want to cut her off life support?*  
  
'Bulma you have to leave now!'  
  
'If you go through that portal right there,'  
  
He pointed to a dark spinning vortex  
  
'You will wake up.'  
  
'I'm scared Vegeta, what if I never see you again,'  
  
'What if you leave and never come back?'  
  
Vegeta embraced her and the ground gave away from under then.  
  
Bulma screamed as Vegeta shot off into the air holding her.  
  
Where the cracks once were now was lava bubbling up from below.  
  
*She's a Brief Honey, she will make it through.*  
  
*How can you say that! She is our daughter and I will never leave her to death.*  
  
*I know what your saying but she is only suffering, her mind is suffering Don't cry love*  
  
*I can't help it, I promised myself I would help her and the baby, I can't give up now*  
  
'Bulma I will come back.'  
  
'I will come back for you, I love you.'  
  
'I love you too Vegeta.'  
  
'Now go,'  
  
*Doctor you know what to do.*  
  
'Their going to kill me!'  
  
'Go Bulma now!'  
  
'Bye my love,'  
  
She pushed herself out of Vegeta's arms and went flying through the vortex.  
  
Bulma sat up sharply in bed.  
  
'Bulma!'  
  
The doctor fell backwards.  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide open.   
  
She fell back into the bed.  
  
'Bulma!' Her parents rushed over to see her.  
  
'I love you Mom, Dad.' her voice choked out.  
  
'My baby I missed you so,' her mother leaned in to hug her gently.  
  
'It's good to be back.' 


	8. Doctor Kilowski

OMG People! I am so sorry. I haven't updated in such a long time. But I'm back now with another  
  
chapter to my story. I have been so busy. Please forgive me. I need some time off from writing to get  
  
back into my groove...Tell me what you think about this chapter and tell me if you have any ideas on  
  
where to go from here.  
  
***************************************  
  
Five months pregnant and laying in the white hospital room,  
  
Bulma lay peacefully awake staring at the ceiling.  
  
'Bulma?'  
  
She turned her head and looked at the woman doctor who had walked in.  
  
'My name is Dr. Kilowski'  
  
'The hospital sent me her to talk to you.'  
  
'The said that you suffer from extreme emotional and psychological turmoil,'  
  
'Would you care to talk to me about it?'  
  
The woman sat in a chair beside the bed looking at Bulma eagerly.  
  
Bulma's eyes drifted back to the ceiling.  
  
'What's there to talk about Doctor?'  
  
'Your mother spoke to me about a man, a man who left you.'  
  
In one motion Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the window.  
  
She watched as people strolled by the large hospital, care free.  
  
Her reflection stared back at her and smirked.  
  
*See what did I tell you? Your mother is going to put you away,*  
  
'She's only doing what is best for me.'  
  
The doctor stood up and reached out for Bulma.  
  
'Of course she is Bulma, Your mother worries about you.'  
  
*Ignore her Bulma. She's lying,*  
  
*I'm the only one who cares about you*  
  
*From now on Bulma, it's only you and me*  
  
Her reflection smiled.  
  
Bulma gently touched the pane of the window.  
  
Her reflection mimicked.  
  
'My mother has misinformed you Kilowski.'  
  
'Nothing is wrong with me.'  
  
'But what of the man who left, Your mother said you and him were close.'  
  
Bulma turned away fro the window.  
  
'He has not left me, He said he will return soon and I believe him.'  
  
Bulma walked back over to the bed and layed back.  
  
Doctor Kilowski sat back down in her chair.  
  
'Your mother also told me about the night when you fell.....'  
  
'Do you mind talking about it?'  
  
Bulma remained quiet.  
  
Memories of that night cloud in her head like a storm gathering.  
  
'She said she could hear you screaming at someone...Who were you yelling at?'  
  
The older woman flipped through her clipboard finding a blank sheet of paper to write on.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes.  
  
For minutes they sat there in silence.  
  
'Bulma could you please tell me?'  
  
Again silence.  
  
The doctor sat there staring at the closed eyed patient.   
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Shhh,' She whispered   
  
The doctor was surprised at the woman's sudden interest to talk.  
  
'She might hear.'  
  
Doctor Kilowski pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the play button.  
  
'Who Bulma, Who might hear?'  
  
Bulma jumped out of the bed.  
  
She rushed to the window before her reflection started talking again and closed the curtains.  
  
The room was dark with and eerie navy glow coming from the window.  
  
'She might hear Doctor.'  
  
Bulma's hair was in long greasy strands down her back.  
  
Her skin looked deadly pale in the darkness of the hospital room.  
  
Her eyes looked crazed and wild.  
  
'What are you trying to say Bulma?'  
  
The doctor looked a tad afraid but still pressed on.  
  
'We are not alone,'  
  
'That night in my house, she was there.'  
  
'She was there with me in the bathroom.'  
  
'Is she the one who you were arguing with?'  
  
'Yes,'  
  
'Has this happened before?'  
  
'When I was young she was there too.'  
  
'She was my best friend when I was little.'  
  
'What happened to her Bulma?'  
  
'I grew up,'   
  
*****************************  
  
Review ^-^ 


	9. Past Reflection

This is just a short chapter. I'm trying to make up for lost time. This chapter is mostly about her  
  
childhood. Enjoy and review.  
  
******************  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Dr. Kilowski, I'm sure you are a very smart person.'  
  
'I'm sure you have heard of the concept of having split personalities.'  
  
'She has been eating away at me.'  
  
'Living inside of me,'  
  
'Every breath I take fuels her life.'  
  
'She has been living inside of me for as long as I can remember.'  
  
'She only comes out when I need someone to talk to.'  
  
The Doctor sat there listening, a fixed expression on her face.  
  
'The first time she came to me was when I first started school.'  
  
'As we both know that is a very stressful time for young brilliant minds of the future.'  
  
'All the kids were jealous of me,'  
  
'I was a very smart, beautiful, rich child when I was growing up.'  
  
'Everyone was too afraid to come to me.'  
  
'Afraid that I would over shadow them.'  
  
'So I became my own friend.'  
  
'Talking to myself where ever I would see me.'  
  
'The children soon began to think I was vain,'  
  
'Spending hours on end staring into a mirror, talking to myself.'  
  
'I would find anything I could to see my reflection.'  
  
'Mirrors, windows, cook wear, water and even the t.v when the screen was black.'  
  
'The children soon grew older as did I, but I still played by myself, talking with my reflection.'  
  
'Soon the evil children I grew up with were calling my crazy.'  
  
'They were no longer jealous of my beauty, my brains or my wealth.'  
  
The Doctor flipped over the tape and continued recording.  
  
'Soon I was the outcast of the class.'  
  
'Not like I wasn't before but now they would have nothing to do with me.'   
  
'I got out of there as soon as I could.'  
  
'My parents transferred me to another school.'  
  
'I decided to change my life that day when I stepped through those big new school doors.'  
  
'I started ignoring my reflection from then on.'  
  
'For almost six years since I started my new school, I never looked upon my face.'  
  
'I soon forgot about my childhood friend ans started doing what normal pre-teens did.'  
  
'Shopping, boys, experiment with hair and make-up.'  
  
'I started looking in a mirror once again.'  
  
'What did you see when you looked into the mirrors?'  
  
Bulma sat quietly.   
  
Her eyes resting.  
  
'Bulma?'  
  
'I saw me Doctor.'  
  
'Not the evil, vengeful little girl anymore.'  
  
'I grew up.'  
  
************************ 


	10. Going Away

I do not own DragonBall Z   
  
Insanity of obsession  
  
It had been a couple of days since the doctor had visited Bulma.  
  
Bulma had nothing but time on her hands.  
  
'Bulma,' Mrs. Briefs started,  
  
'Dr. Kilowski and I were talking and we both decided that you need a break,'  
  
'So we were thinking that maybe it would be best if you stayed with her at her institution.'  
  
Bulma looked towards her mother, confusion in her eyes.  
  
'But mother, I'm fine.'  
  
'It's just going to be for a little while honey.'  
  
'It's just for her observations.'  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
'If it's only for a bit then I guess I could go.'  
  
Her mother smiled.  
  
'This is going to be for the best Honey.'  
  
'I know,'  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
'I'll go pack your stuff.'  
  
Her mother left Bulma to herself.  
  
For a couple of minutes Bulma sat in silence.  
  
She got up and looked around her room.  
  
Nothing had changed for the few months she was gone.   
  
She touched everything she went by delicately,  
  
Feeling them as if it were for the first time.  
  
She continued her way around the room  
  
Taking in every detail, every memory.  
  
Bulma,  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she searched the room for the voice.  
  
Bulma, Over here.  
  
She turned around and found herself face to face with a long oak mirror.  
  
So she's going to put you away, just like I said  
  
You should listen to me more.  
  
I warned you but you didn't listen  
  
'It's only for a little while.'  
  
'Just til things get settled down'  
  
Bulma continued walking around,  
  
Stopping in front of her closet.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
'Packing things Mom might forget.'  
  
Bulma said stepping in and looking at her clothes.  
  
Bulma, don't you understand that the minute you step into that place your going to be lost.   
  
You won't be Bulma Briefs anymore, you'll be a number, a patient.  
  
'Only for a little while.'  
  
'It's only for a few tests and some time to relax and get back on my feet.'  
  
Bulma walked back out of her closet holding a few track suits and shoes,  
  
She stepped out to her bed and placed the clothing in a neat pile on top.  
  
Hello, Bulma are you listening to me?  
  
Your not going to be the same once you step in there.  
  
Every things going to change-  
  
'-For the better.'  
  
She turned to the mirror  
  
'Look at me, I'm talking to myself, To a reflection, Your not a real person.'  
  
'You can't think, You can't feel.'  
  
I'm as real as you want me to be Bulma.  
  
Don't forget you needed me once.  
  
Bulma looked down to the pile of clothes on her bed.  
  
For a brief moment she felt pain for the human like reflection.  
  
'I have to go,'  
  
She picked up the clothes and made her way out of the room.  
  
'See you later,'  
  
She walked out and shut off the light. 


	11. help!

In need of help, I'm lost in my story. I've tried many times to pick up from where I left off but couldn't. If anyone can help me with any ideas I would be very greatfull. Please help!


End file.
